


As love sick as they come

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of SFW Bodily fluids, Requited Love, RyuSen, Sick Fic, TKS - Sick Fic, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Ryusui feels like he’s dying. In the depths of illness, he says what’s on his mind.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	As love sick as they come

“I love you.” 

Senku feels his heart speed up and his cheeks tint red at those words. The sun is just going down and the soup he’s made has gone cold. Ryusui can’t keep it down. Still, he had tried to eat it. For Senku. 

Senku hasn’t living in the Nanami manor for long. Just long enough for the ever so greedy Nanami Ryusui to fall for him. 

“What?” 

“I love you.” 

Senku turns from his spot on the edge of the bed. Ryusui is breathing hard. His face is red and there’s a cool washcloth placed back on his head. Senku wonders if Francois, who is just outside, can hear this madness right now. 

Despite that he had just checked his temperature, Senku lays the back of his palm on Ryusui’s cheek. The blond laughs light. 

“Think I’m hallucinating?” 

“You must be..” the scientist trails and tries pulling his hand away. Ryusui grabs his wrist gently, pressing a kiss into his scared palm. 

“No, I’ve finally decided what my feelings for you have become.” Ryusui smiles and lets the hand go. “I really do... love you.”

Senku stutters, pauses, and smiles soft. There was no way he could deny he liked Ryusui too. Even in the ugly sweat dripping, coughing, snot pouring sick state, Senku still found charm in the others presence. 

From the way he apologized for coughing for ten minutes to the jokes he cracked about sneezing as loud as a hurricane. Ryusui has been nothing but patient with him too. From his lack of responses to his outbursts of grief fueled rage. Ryusui has been a good friend. 

“You need to rest,” Senku brushes hair from his cheek, “We can talk about it when you’re better.”

“And I can kiss you?”

Senku rolls his eyes at the flirtation but nods. “Sure, and you can kiss me.”


End file.
